


Now Come Here Baby....

by LlamaBer (forever_River_Song)



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F, kryber - Freeform, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_River_Song/pseuds/LlamaBer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal doesn't like to hear Amber say "baby boy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Come Here Baby....

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago when Amber was promoting her solo album and just sort of forgot it existed until today. It's short and hopefully cute.

_Now come here baby boy let me listen to you._

    “Ugh.” Krystal gagged as she hit the pause button on the song playing. She closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth causing her long hair to fall in her face. It didn’t sound right. It wasn’t right. Amber saying baby boy? No. It was all wrong. Amber said baby girl, or at least what she used to say before they all got so busy with their own projects outside of group promotions.

    Krystal flung her hair back as she thought about the last time she heard Amber call her baby girl. It had been an eternity ago, long before solo activities, vacations, and reality shows interrupted the day to day interactions they had. She sighed, it was all long gone now.

    She had been determined to get out of the hole she had put herself in long ago. The fans were constantly waiting for them to slip up and let the secret out and Krystal didn’t know what that would mean for either of them. It seemed as though so many people despised her while everyone loved Amber. She would get and an onslaught of hate while Amber’s fans would just adore her more if she actually came out and said she was in a relationship with another female.

    But Krystal refused to put either of their images on the line for something that could possibly end and cause more grief. She distanced herself from Amber. Across an ocean was far enough for her to feel like maybe it was helping, but after a while she couldn’t deny that it hurt to know Amber hadn’t really taken notice of her absence. No texts, no calls, just one tweet describing her as “alittleprincesswholovestoyellatme,” because Amber couldn’t describe her in one word.

    She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She thought of all the fun they could be having if it weren’t a risk Krystal refused to take. She could have been at Amber’s first solo performance, she could have been waiting backstage with a bottle of water and a kiss shared in the darkest corner when no one was watching, just like always, but she wasn’t. Amber was out dying her hair mint green and embarrassing her manager to death, and not thinking about her princess at all.

    She picked up her phone and went to the first song again, Beautiful, it was her favorite, it was Amber. She scrolled through her contacts as she let the words sink in. Then she clicked “llama” and began to type.

_I am proud of you llama. You are doing so good and I am happy to know you._

    She looked at her words for what seemed like an hour, but it was only until Amber was telling her to shake that brass. She took a deep breath and hit send. She closed her eyes again as Amber asked for attention and hoped she hadn’t just made a huge mistake.

 

 

    Amber was in the backseat of her manager’s van when her phone played a text tone she hadn’t heard in ages. She smiled before she even opened the message, but the words made her tear up. Finally, she thought, it took you long enough princess. She read the heartfelt message again and immediately wanted to be with Krystal. She missed her so much, but she knew why Krystal had been absent these last few months. She couldn’t blame her for being scared of all the possible consequences, but she was still upset that Krystal ran away because Amber didn’t believe in running away. Amber would have dealt with whatever happened if Krystal would have simply stayed, but she hadn’t so Amber dealt with that.

    She got all the way back to her apartment before she knew what she wanted to text back and even then she wasn’t sure she should. She kicked off her shoes and went straight for her shower, shedding clothes as she made her way down her hallway. She laid her phone on the counter while she turned the water on as hot as she could stand it.

    As the water hit her face and stung her skin she thought about how she should reply, knowing that taking all this time was probably killing her little princess’s heart. She scrubbed the day off and tried to relax, she needed to actually get some sleep tonight. She got out and dried herself, picked up her phone and entered her room to get dressed. She laid down in bed when she finally decided to type her reply to Krystal.

_Thank you. I love you too baby girl._

     She hoped it she wasn’t being out of line when she hit send, then she turned off her phone and went to sleep.

 

    When Krystal’s phone beeped right before she left with her sister for lunch her heart jumped. It had been two hours since she had sent her message. She yanked her phone from her pocket and unlocked it. She calmly read the message five times as she tried not to verbalize her excitement in front of Jessica about it. Amber had called her baby girl and had known what she really wanted to say even though she was too scared. 

    Jessica smirked as Krystal held the phone just so the screen was out of her view. She knew who it was. Krystal only smiled like that for Amber. She really could have kicked her sister for heading across an ocean when she should have stayed in Seoul to support Amber in solo activities, but she knew that it was something Krystal would have to figure out on her own.

    Krystal wanted to jump across the ocean to Amber right then, but she knew she’d have to wait. She had another week of vacation left. She sighed to herself, she had learned her lesson, don’t leave the person you want to be with.


End file.
